


The Spider

by orphan_account



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e001 The Coldest Cut of All, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e003 River of Night, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e007 The Wind and the Panther, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e009 The Plucking of Short Tom, Episode: e010 The Dream, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e012 Pirate Boys Lost Men, Episode: e013 After the Laughter, Episode: e014 Stupid Smee, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e019 Pirate Shadows, Episode: e020 Now Day Party, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e024 Nibs and the Mermaids, Episode: e025 All Hallow's Eve, Episode: e026 Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e028 Tootles and the Dragon, Episode: e029 First Encounter, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e032 Evicted!, Episode: e033 The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e035 Tootles the Bold, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e039 The Ruby, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e042 The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e045 The Great Race, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e047 Mardi Gras, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e050 Three Wishes, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e056 Play Ball, Episode: e057 Jules Verne Night, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e059 The Neverscroll, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e061 A Day at the Fair, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Captain Hook's eyes widened after he viewed Cecilia trembling near his bed. His betrothed was afraid of something every week. Rats. The sight of Cookson's stew. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Ages of Pan, When Games Become Deadly, etc.





	The Spider

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook's eyes widened after he viewed Cecilia trembling near his bed. His betrothed was afraid of something every week.  
Rats. The sight of Cookson's stew. His eyes were on what Cecilia dreaded this time. A spider.

Captain Hook frowned and crouched near the spider. He watched while it approached his hook and got on it. He walked far from the   
doorway and to one side of his ship. The spider was placed on the side before it abandoned Captain Hook.

After Captain Hook returned to Cecilia, he continued to frown. ''I'm going to try to capture Peter Pan. I should return as soon as possible.'' His eyes were wide again as soon as Cecilia wrapped her arms around his waist. Captain Hook watched while tears formed in her eyes. His shoulders slumped.

''You always loathe being far from me. You always worry about viewing injuries.'' Captain Hook's frown returned. ''Very well.   
You may be with me.'' He was held for a different reason. His happy betrothed. 

Later that afternoon, Captain Hook found himself walking by trees. He glanced back at Cecilia every now and then. She seemed content. So he assumed. A new frown materialized before Captain Hook looked ahead. He thought there were new footsteps. He looked back another time.

Cecilia trembled again as soon as a giant spider appeared and tried to protect its territory. She wrapped her arms around Captain Hook's waist for a different reason. Her eyes were wide before Captain Hook imitated her. 

 

THE END


End file.
